


Deviant Abomination(English Version)

by SoniCanvas



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoniCanvas/pseuds/SoniCanvas
Summary: Connor and Hank were faced by a mysterious investigation between the murder of CyberLife founder and thousands of abducted androids in a single night. They have found their lead, but it might brought them to something else that is out from their world...





	Deviant Abomination(English Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deviant Abomination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137216) by [SoniCanvas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoniCanvas/pseuds/SoniCanvas). 



> Thank you for everyone who suggested AO3 as alternative way to write stories. I am grateful to have you as my readers,so if you want to see me growing better I want you to leave some review so I can make better stories in the future. Enjoy reading~

An old sedan was parked in a magnificent white building in the middle of a snowstorm that hit their faces. There was an old man and an android boy walking along to a magnificent house lined with yellow-colored holograms.

 

"Elijah Kamski ..." said the elderly man with cold lips cynical. "We just met him a few weeks ago, then just die ..."

 

"Precisely two weeks and five days, Lieutenant." Android's youth replied innocently.

 

"Connor, why should you spoil my moment? Can you keep quiet for a minute?" The old man known to be Lieutenant Hank Anderson by the android named Connor looked at him irritably. It had been the last time Connor had ruined his moment to make the slightest bit of sarcastic or harsh remark he used to do.

 

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but I still do not understand the" moment "you're always talking about." Connor cocked his head in confusion. the LED light beside his head showed a yellow mark he was still having trouble processing all his friend's remarks, plus the chaos of his snowstorm. "We'd better get in before we both freeze here ..."

 

Hank took a deep breath, then shook his head slowly and immediately walked over to a police officer on duty.

 

"As usual, he's with me to check the scene." Hank pointed to Connor standing with him, and the policeman opened the line so they could both get inside the scene.

 

They walked slowly into the house. As the android duties were sent to help the police, Connor scanned the living room before entering the next room. There was an unusual water trail. His brain is trying to process data from the footprints, but these traces do not have any identity available in their databases. One thing is certain: they are very numerous and clustered without wiping the snow off their feet first.

 

"Lieutenant!" Connor said to Hank.

 

The old man then approached Connor who was still staring at the trail.

 

"Ah, that was fast." Hank said flatly, squinting at the snow trail Connor was seeing. "Do you know the owner of these footprints?"

 

"That's what I want to say to you, Lieutenant.No one matches the traces of human or android listed and stored in my data, but from the amount of snow they carry, there were more than one culprit." explained Connor.

 

"Exactly what I thought, but what about Kamski? There should be a method of murder or motive explaining... this fucking thing."

 

Hank then guides Connor to a large room with a swimming pool in the center. Some of the paintings on the walls were tarnished with blood, the pool water was purplish and a pile of dead bodies lying with their backs to the pool.

 

Connor went to the corpse and lowered his head, then said, "Lieutenant, you better not see this."

 

"Oh, fuck, are you going to keep doing that?" Hank standing next to Connor threw his face in. "Jist get it fast before I puke my lunch."

 

Connor scanned the corpse, then licked the blood scattered around him. Undoubtedly, it was the body of Elijah Kamski.

 

"According to my scans, Kamski gave no resistance when the perpetrator emptied his bowels ... as if they were firing a giant laser into his body until it burned neatly.The same traces we see in the living room are also seen here ... It's just ..."

 

"There is no sign of his androids' presence." Hank continued.

 

"All but one." Connor stood and pointed to a room by the end of a corridor. "I saw a trail of blue blood leading to the room over there."

 

They both stared at the room at the end of the hall. Walk slowly down the hall to a large bedroom with a large bed. The trail of "blue blood" seen by Connor stops at a wooden cabinet next to a large window facing the front yard.

 

"This one is mine." Hank stepped ahead of Connor. "Whatever is in there can be a witness who benefits us or the perpetrators we seek."

 

He then opened the closet door slowly and surely. Suddenly...

 

"SHABAAAAAAAAA!"

 

An android figure pounces on Hank to fall down. Connor joined him in a flash. The blond woman now pounced on her and tried to scratch Connor's face, but had not gotten her fingernails touched her shapely face, a shot shot to the chest of the android, allowing Connor to touch his hand and access his memory. He then released himself by pushing the android woman to hit the wall and unconscious. Connor's breath was panting and his expression looked scared.

 

"Connor, are you all right?" Hank walked over to Connor and wiggled.

 

"I'm ... scared ..." Connor's body trembled in terror. "There's a monster ... firing a laser at Kamski ... then stabbing Chloe, and ... and ..."

 

"Slow down, Connor, what's the last thing you see from Chloe's memory?" Hank rubbed his head softly to calm him down.

 

"A bunch of androids taken away by the monsters ... and ... the license plate ..." Connor tried to calm down and convey everything he saw.

 

"License plate?" Hank reached into his trouser pocket, then took a cell phone and handed it to Connor. "Use my cell phone. You can record it for me?"

 

Connor nodded, then took Hank's cellphone to hack. He put in the police number he remembered, processing each number to bring up an address where the vehicle was last seen. Completed performing his duties, the phone was returned to his human colleagues.

 

"Holy shit, I know this address." Hank sees the address on his phone and instantly recognizes the address. "We're going to Zlatko Andronikov's house - a man who's been involved in embezzlement and fraud?"

 

"That's all the information I got, Lieutenant." Connor answered.

 

"Androids being kidnapped, murder of CyberLife officials, and a fraudster... What if it was a coincidence?"

 

The LED lights on Connor's head turned yellow again. A new report re-entered into its data base.

 

"I just received reports that more than 500,000 android units were lost in one night, most of them are deviants, exactly on the same date and time as the Kamski murder, someone or something trying to distract the police from searching for the lost android unit."

 

"I've heard rumors about Zlatko who is now helping deviants... It could be ... Connor, we're leaving now!" Hank then grabs Connor's limp body. Difficulty carrying his heavy body, the middle-aged man then dragged Connor's body with all his might.

 

"Jesus Christ, Connor, for a fucking piece of plastic doll you are goddamn heavy!" Hank complains to divert his tired body.

 

"Technically, my outer component is silicon with an inner frame of carbon fiber and a lightweight steel alloy."

 

"I DIN'T ASK YOU TO ANSWER!"

 

Hank still dragged Connor with difficulty until he managed to get out and take him into a rusted car parked not far from the house. Hank then switched on his car and pulled out the car and drove to the address listed on his cell phone.

 

30 mins later...

 

Their car stopped at an old mansion that looked unkempt both the porch and the front yard.

 

"Wait here." Hank stressed every word to Connor and opened the door of his car. As he got out of the car, he had already kissed the rotten intentions after realizing that the person he was going to visit had been in and out of prison. By steadying his heart, Hank walked to the porch of the house.

 

DING DONG!

 

She pressed the doorbell at the side of the rusty wooden door. Soon there was a stocky Russian man who opened the big door.

 

"Welcome, gentlemen, Can I help you?" greeted the man.

 

"You are Zla-" Gentlemen"? I'm alone here." Hank stared at him in bewilderment.

 

"Then who's that next to you?" The man named Zlatko pointed to a young man who had unwittingly been with Hank

 

"HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS!" Hank gasped in surprise at Connor who was suddenly still following him. "Connor, how many times do I have to say you don't have to follow me like a fucking ghost?"

 

"My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife." Connor introduced himself to Zlatko. "We hear information about you who are now working to help androids who needs a place to live."

 

"Really, what if we talk over coffee? Please come in." Zlatko opened the door wide to allow Hank and Connor into his house which turned out to have a more magnificent indoor scene and made anyone feel at home to live in it. On the right and left of the room there is a marble staircase that will take them to the upper lamtai consisting of several rooms. Golden flower ornaments adorn every wall of the house.

 

"For a house that looks rickety outside, this house is quite comfortable to live in." said Hank to Zlatko as he looked around the central room of the house.

 

"Oh, I'm just too old to clean that big front yard, Android comes and goes and uses this place as a temporary stopover because it's invisible to the police who are still searching for android fugitives even after the revolution." explains Zlatko. "You can go around while I make you coffee."

 

"Thank you, we're just a minute." said Hank.

 

"No problem, let's just say it's your own house." Zlatko then left the two of them and walked back to the kitchen.

 

Connor scanned the house, found the same footprints as Kamski's house, leading to a room in the upper room.

 

"Lieutenant, come with me." whispered Connor to Hank. "There are footprints pointing upstairs."

 

"Good work, but don't let us get caught. I'll go up first and pretend nothing happened." Hank held up his thumb, then walked casually up the stairs followed by Connor.

 

They checked one door to another. Connor patted Hank on the shoulder and pointed to a room at the end of the upstairs hallway. Hank nodded slowly and slowly grabbed the door. But Hank has not opened the door yet ...

 

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

 

The powerful electric shock from behind makes them both fall down unconscious. Zlatko then drags them both to the room Hank is about to open, then closes it tightly.

 


End file.
